Zoro the Wizard (1st Year)
by IKanS
Summary: Harry Potter, or The-Boy-Who-Lived, goes through the rough start of being introduced to the Wizarding World. He should be safe. I mean, Voldemort is supposedly dead, and pirates don't exist. But you never know, because Magic is a fickle thing. Zoro found this out the hard way... Was inspired by other stories like this. Going to try and continue!
1. Episode 1 Forbidden Forest

~~~Hello ! I have been reading from here for more than a year, and I am now proud to say that I have enough confidence to finally start trying to post some of my own stories on here! I am basing this story off of a couple others, but I am not stealing anything from them! I created my own idea by being inspired by them. Do NOT freak out. Thank you for reading and enjoy my first post!

-IKanS

* * *

His yell echoed between the many tree trunks, filling the area around him with his loud, annoyed voice.

"OI! Luffy! Witch, Ero Cook!"

Zoro slowly strode through the coarse, prickly bushes and tall yet thick trees, squinting to try and adjust to the constant darkness he was surrounded in. Tusking, he glared, or at least tried to, at the forest canopy, which was apparently so thick that light couldn't even come close to the moss-infested, dead leaf covered floor. His dark green coat rustled as he subconsciously reached with his left hand to tap the hilt of Wado Ichimonji, which was resting along with Shusui and Sandai Kitetsu on his right hip. Zoro always did this when he was getting bad vibes. The thin layer of fog that constantly rolled and swirled on the floor didn't help the atmosphere either.

"… Weird Forest.", grunted Zoro as he had to squeeze through a small gap between a strange wall of trees, getting a small scrape on his slightly exposed chest in the process.

The crew had only minutes before decided to dock and split up into groups for supplies, but as usual, Zoro ended up trailing away from the group. At least, that was the denied truth.

"I told them NOT to get lost.", he muttered, glancing around as he did so. The scenery had not changed whatsoever, due to the trees all being one dark, sinister brown, and there didn't seem to be any critters scurrying about. Just endless wood and coarse greenery. Losing patience, Zoro decided to start running. He sprinted so fast he was a blur, zipping through the forest as fast as he could. His scrape ached, but he ignored it.

* * *

About six hours have passed, and Zoro was STILL lost in the forest. Huffing from all of the running, he decided to slow down to a slow jog. He did so easily enough, but he suddenly tripped over a tree root. Stumbling, he altogether stopped and stared down at his boots. Wriggling his toes, he soon discovered that…

"Too big?", he stated, his one eye widening a bit before he realized his shoes were not the only big clothing he had on. His coat, haramaki*, and pants were all slipping off of his limbs and torso. He patted his body down as well, discovering that he still was quite muscular, only that he was of a smaller build. Zoro's eye was now fully rounded in shock. He double checked everything all over again.

"Haaah?! Did I shrink or some crazy shit?", he yelled, grimacing as his chest stung more than it had before. He eyed the scrape, staring at it before shrugging and scratching at it, already over his sudden transformation. Yawning, he instinctively reached for his swords when he gasped. His swords! He quickly unsheathed Wado from its sheath and inspected it. Strangely enough, when he examined it, the sword had seemingly shrunken to fit his arm length and comfort as well. He checked his other swords just to be sure they all shrunk. Zoro paused to stare at his reflection in Kitetsu, glancing over his facial features. His jaw line wasn't as strong as it was before, and his hair got a bit shorter, but besides that, everything else was normal.

"Normal.", Zoro snorted, quickly sheathing the swords before gently setting them against a nearby tree trunk, and then sat himself down next to them. Closing his eyes, he snoozed lightly, still feeling the evil resonate through the air.

* * *

Zoro moved so fast that when he opened his eye, he already had Wado slightly unsheathed and was in a crouching position, ready for attack. His Observation Haki was tingling, and rightfully so. He, luckily, was crouched a few feet behind some bushes that just managed to conceal him from whatever he sensed behind them. Cautiously, he crept forward, fingers twitching around Wado's hilt. When he had arrived to the bush, he soundlessly laid down on the dirt floor and peeked out from under the bush. He first saw the lower legs of someone to his front-left, probably a kid due to how thin they were within the slacks they wore, and when he glanced over to his right he froze. A dead corpse of a horse was laying on the ground, its neck dripping a translucent, shiny, and silvery liquid. He could not see its head. Not that he cared.

"HAAaaaARRy… POooOTtEEEeR…"

Zoro felt a feeling akin to fear wash over him.

And Zoro never felt fear. NEVER.

The kid trembled, stumbling away from that dreadful, haunting moan. He had stepped back far enough to see the torso and lower half of the child's face. He, for now the kid was obviously a boy, was adorned in a black robe… coat… thing, and as the boy scurried farther away, his pale face became visible. Green eyes where what caught Zoro's attention. They were currently clouded over with horror, but they were still bold and brilliant as they seemed to almost glow in the forest's darkness. Guarding them were a pair of, in Zoro's opinion, nerdy glasses which sat snuggly on his well shaped nose. Everything about him was pale.

"S-stay aw-way… VOLDEMORT!", the boy screamed as the now somewhat visible thing called Voldemort appeared into Zoro's view. Ugly. Twisted. Horrific. Those words were all that could be said about that thing's description. It groaned and croaked so horribly, it hurt Zoro's ears.

"Potteeeer… POOOOTTEEEER!", it shrieked, diving in on the poor boy.

"One Sword Style… 108 POUND PHOENIX!"

A blast of dazzling blue energy roared right at the figure, 'cutting' it. It let out a mightly screech, then shot up into the canopy of dense greenery above. All was quiet. Potter stood there, frozen and shocked. He stared right at Zoro, who turned to stare right back at him. It stayed that way for only a few seconds before a man-like roar sounded right behind Potter, making the kid jump as Zoro crouched down again, sword at hand.

"DON'T WORRY, 'ARRY! I'M COMIN'!"

A large, no… scratch that, massive man burst out from the shrubbery, with a huge dog and another kid in tow. The brute was sweaty and panting from hurrying, his bushy and coarse beard filled with small leaves and twigs. He did nothing about the layers of animal furs and jackets he was wearing, though. The dog beside him was dark grey, so much so that it was almost camouflaged. Lastly, the kid behind the two stood shakily, electric blue eyes flickering to every nick and cranny. He was the first to notice Zoro.

"W-who are YOU?!", the kid yelled, pointing at Zoro with distaste and a weak façade of smugness. Harry Potter just kept staring as Zoro now focused on the big man. The man was obviously shocked, since he was staring at Zoro with his eyes and mouth wide open. Making the most of his appearance, Zoro stood straight and sheathed Wado Ichimonji, before casually walking closer to the group. Once he was only a couple of meters away he stopped and glared at them. In reaction, all three humans whipped out something from within their clothes. The dog growled, though half-heartedly.

"That is what I should be asking YOU.", Zoro stated calmly.

* * *

*haramaki = Zoro's stomach warmer. It is red after the timeskip.

Woooooooah~ My hand ;3;

Over a thousand words… I am proud and somewhat considering my life choices right now. Thank you for checking out my first chapter and I hope you tune in for more!

-IKanS

P.S, I want to call those who follow me something special. Please send suggestions!


	2. Episode 2 Persuasion

Hello again! Back at it again with the story update (see what I did there?! No? Okay o.o). Hope you all liked the first chapter! Here comes the second.

-IKanS

* * *

"That is what I should be asking YOU."

The boy swallowed, seeming to wither under Zoro's naturally fierce gaze. Swifter than lightning, the giant man flicked an… umbrella? At Zoro. Red light cracked and shot out right at Zoro, who tried to use his sword to block it. To his great surprise, instead of deflecting the light away, it absorbed into Wado Ichimonji and seemed to give it life of its own; the sword struggled and pulled away from Zoro as hard as it could. Being strong enough, he managed to grip Wado's hilt tightly as his sword dragged him to the man, much to the latter's surprise.

"Oh no you don't…", Zoro hissed thru his teeth, as he dug his heels into the ground and stopped himself. He then managed to turn around, and thru gritted teeth, yanked Wado away from the man's direction as hard as he could. With a satisfying 'pop', the sword suddenly stopped its constant pulling. Zoro, however, found the next moment not so satisfying.

"What the-!", was all he could utter before he got a mouthful of dirt.

The man stared at Zoro, wondering how in the world he could BREAK the Expelliarmus spell. Harry and Blondie seemed to have the complete opposite reaction; they struggled to hide their chortles and snorts in their jacket-coat-robe sleeves. All of them watched as Zoro quickly scurried up on his feet and brushed off the dirt on his clothes, acting as if nothing happened. This was the last straw for Blondie, as he let out a hearty laugh at Zoro's cover up.

"HAHah! Bravo, bravo weirdo! Your parents probably dumped you in here because of your pure idiocity! HAH!"

Harry stopped giggling when Blondie said that and glared. Zoro was surprised at the sheer hatred the boy showed. Ignoring Blondie, he walked over to the glasses wearing boy and stuck his hand out to him.

"The name's Zoro. Roronoa Zoro.", he announced, watching the big man tense at his approach from the corner of his eye. The boy stared at the hand for only a split second before he switched his frowning expression to one of politeness. He reached out and gripped Zoro's hand, shaking it lightly.

"Harry, Harry Potter.", he said back boldly. Zoro smirked, then turned to the big man who was still tense, his umbrella clutched in his chubby right hand. Zoro glanced once at the man's face before scoffing rudely.

"And you?"

"Hagrid. M' dogs name is Fang. That's all you need t' know.", Hagrid thundered, not liking the young mans attitude. Hesitantly, Hagrid slid his umbrella back into the many layers of hide and cloth he wore. Nodding, Zoro turned lastly to Blondie, who had zoned out of the introduction, too busy looking around with a panicked expression. He whipped around when he noticed that no one was saying anything and meet face to face with an annoyed Zoro, who had walked right up to him when he wasn't paying attention.

"Name?", Zoro huffed, which in response the boy twisted his scared face into one of arrogance and annoyance.

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and the Head of the Malfoy family."

"Who gives a shit.", drawled Zoro as he stuck his pinky up his nose and stared boredly at Draco. The blond boy shook slightly with fury, but besides that he gave off no other reaction.

"Tell me, boy, how did ya manage to get into this forest? Yur obviously not a student here at Hogwarts.", questioned Hagrid, which made Zoro turn around to get a good look at him. Student? Hogwarts?

"What do you mean?", Zoro asked, clearly confused.

"Yur currently in the Forbidden Forest, the most dangerous place 'n the area. How did you even get 'n 'ere?"

"No clue.", deadpanned the moss head, making the three people stare at him in amazement. Fang cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Well… I suppose good ol' Dumblydore is gonna have ta' here this.", Hagrid said before he waddled back thru the bushes from where he came from, which made the dog and two boys panic and run after him. Zoro just sighed and followed after the bunch, having nothing better to do.

* * *

"So… Young man, you claim your 'nakama*' and you came upon the Forbidden Forest, which is located on an island that they decided to dock on, and you some how became lost-"

"THEY got lost. I was going in the right direction.", interrupted Zoro, who was currently siting in a comfy chair, alone in a warm, toasty office with the oldest man he has ever seen. The man, who had identified himself as Headmaster Dumbledore, gazed wisely down on Zoro from his seat at his desk, his twinkling pale blue eyes not even blinking at what Zoro said. He nodded a bit, his long silvery hair and beard rustling against his dark blue coat-thingy and his pointly hat flopping simultaneously. Around him, the people in the paintings, which hung all over the wine red walls, all nodded with the headmaster, tuning in almost obsessively to the conversation. To Dumbledore's left, a perch with a decent sized, beautiful bird standing on it, rattled a bit as the bird cooed and shuffled a bit closer to Zoro, almost seeming as if it was trying to get a closer look at Zoro's hair.

"Yes, yes, I am sure they did, my boy.", Dumbledore remarked, amused as Zoro frowned at his obvious smart-assery.

"Your 'nakama' became lost, and while you were looking for them, you ended up shrinking. You then happened to take a nap and you woke up to Mr. Potter being attacked by a ghoul, from what Potter himself described, and warded it of with swordplay?"

"Yes sir.", Zoro replied snarkily, getting tired of this annoyingly smart old man. With a short chuckle and a wave of his, supposed, wand, a paper floated up to Zoro. Startled on the inside but calm on the outside, Zoro snatched it from the air and quickly scanned the paper.

"One robe… Defence Against the Dark Arts… wand… pet… couldron…"

"I am assuming you have no idea how to get back to your friends, correct?", asked the old man. Zoro nodded affirmative.

"So in the mean time, why not try and learn while you wait? You will receive free board and food, as well as one thing you wish for. All in exchange for staying here until a way back to where you came from is found. Good deal, no?"

Zoro thought over his choices. 'Sleep in that weird and cold Forest, or sleep in a futon* with free grub?', he mussed.

Wasn't the choice obvious?

* * *

AAAAAAND done :D

I am a bit proud of this chapter. I tried really hard to keep Zoro in character as much as possible. God knows how much I hate stories that randomly makes a cool character submissive or some weird personality change shit like that. I applaud myself. Love meh :D

ANYWAY~ Look forward to tomorrow! WEEKEND = HOPEFULLY 4 MORE CHAPTERS! Though I don't know how much more I can do daily. I might end up updating monthly :/

-IKanS


	3. Episode 3 Clothes and Money

HELLOOOOOOO~ :D Here comes the 2 chapters for today! I also wanna say real quick that I noticed 1 typo mistake and I forgot to translate 2 words for you, so here are the words:

Nakama: Friends; in Zoro's case his nakama is his crew

Futon: a Japanese style bed; looks like a comfy mat and it doesn't have the spring-technology we have in our beds.

Hope you guys forgive me ;3; ONWARDS!

-IKanS

* * *

Wasn't the choice obvious?

"Okay old man," sighed Zoro, since he knew he had just been cornered, "I'll be in your little school. But as soon as I can leave, you better let me."

The last line was dripping with bitterness. Zoro's eye narrowed and gleamed to emphasize his distaste, almost making Dumbledore frown at the raw power he felt seep out of the young man seated before him. It was a dark, raging aura, with so much hatred laced within it. So much evil.

"My lad, you have my word."

Zoro relaxed somewhat at that simple phrase.

'Promises are easily breakable…'

"Care for a lemon drop before you go to get what you need?", offered Dumbledore. Without even waiting for a reply, the old man reached into a small bowl that was sitting on the corner of his desk and held out a curious little yellow oval for Zoro to take. The said swordsman cautiously took it between his thumb and index finger, and brought it up to his eye to examine in. The door behind them slid open, making Zoro turn his eye to the door. Before he could stop it, however, his hand suddenly jerked to his mouth and shoved the oval in his mouth.

'… Werid. But okay… Shitty old man.'

"Sir, you summoned me?", asked an old lady. She wore a long, black robe that had long, flowing sleeves and a billowing skirt. Underneath she had on a black under skirt and a puffy turtleneck. The last thing she had was her black, wide rimmed witches hat. Her wrinkly face was in a firm poker face, yet her defined smile lines said otherwise about her apparent, stick-in-the-mud tone. She glanced at Zoro with her sea blue eyes, scowling at his hair before bringing her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Ahhh, yes Minerva. You see, this young man is in need of some first year supplies, and I was going to send Serverus with him, but you seemed to be free at the moment.", exclaimed Dumbledore, who smiled slightly as the lady turned to the boy with a curious expression.

"Why wasn't he at the Sorting, then? Is he not an enrolled student?", she asked, giving Zoro another one-over with her inquisitive eyes, making Zoro feel a bit uncomfortable and out of place. Like he was not supposed to be there at all.

"Oh, not at all!", Dumbledore said in a childish tone, making Minerva bring her attention back to the senile old man. "In fact, he just got enrolled just now! All he needs is a quick trip to Diagon Alley."

The lady looked a bit flustered, but she agreed to go. She gestured to Zoro, telling him to get up and come towards a fireplace located to Dumbledore's left. Minerva used this small walk to quickly get through introductions.

"Okay, young man. What is your name?", she asked politely. Zoro didn't know how to react around her. He was so confused about the situation. He decided to just act submissive and do whatever they ask him to. He only needed to get through this, right?

"Roronoa Zoro. Just call me Zoro.", he mumbled, sounding a bit shy to Minerva.

"Well, I am Minerva McGonagall, but as a student, you are to call me Professor McGonagall, is that clear Roronoa?"

"Yes ma'am…", Zoro replied, looking down at his too-big shoes.

* * *

"And here we are! Diagon Alley.", McGonagall announced, as Zoro stumbled out of a green fireplace.

'Never… Again…', Zoro thought, panting with his hands on his knees. He took a few seconds to do so before looking around. They seemed to be in some sort of pub, filled to the brim with pointy hats. McGonagall was already at the entrance of the pub, waving over at Zoro impatiently. As quickly as he could without stumbling from his previous transport, Zoro shoved thru the crowd and exited the pub. Now he was in middle of a long, crowded street, lined with so many different goods and people. Looking back at the pub, he saw the colorful sign say, " The Leaky Couldron".

"Come along, Roronoa. We must hurry, now!", called out McGonagall, who was currently standing in front of a large, fancy building that took the whole street corner called " Gringotts Wizarding Bank". Cursing and grumbling as he went, Zoro pushed through some more people and finally reached Minerva. As they went in, Zoro noticed a complete difference in decore from the outside. Compared to the musty, graying marble on the outside, the inside was filled to the roof with beautiful, swirling pillars of gold lined marble, and the floors did not even have a speck of dust. McGonagall strode straight to the desk at the end of the grand hall, quickly addressing the weird little… creature? Zoro just shook his head and slowly crossed over to the two, taking his time to observe the little men as they counted coins.

* * *

McGonagall hastily speed right out of Gringotts, looking just a bit green to Zoro, and marched onward. Personally, Zoro was also a bit queasy, but he liked the ride to and from the Hogwarts vault. It was exhilarating. He followed Minerva to the door of a shop called "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions". Opon entering, Zoro was greeted with a loose black blouse to the face.

"Sorry dearie! Goodness me, look at those horrendous clothes! So baggy and dirty!"

A middle aged woman scurried over to Zoro initially to retrieve the mischievous blouse, but after looking him over, she gripped her dark green maids dress with an expression of pure horror and grabbed his hand, dragging him up on a small, round platform. Magical tape measures and rulers zipped around him, measuring his height and width with rigor.

"Hmmm… Too muscular to look good in stiffer robes. Oh well, Hogwarts should give him his school robes... Too tall for long cloaks… Ah, now wait a minute!", exclaimed the woman as she ran hurriedly down a row of trousers and tunics. McGonagall just tsked lightly in empathy as she sat on a small stool by the platform, watching somewhat smugly as the lady came back and forced Zoro to take off his clothes, via almost tearing them off of him. Flustered, Zoro tried in vain not to blush in embarrassment at the woman's man handling.

"Here we are! A nice, long sleeved button up shirt, a dark green tunic with a small stitch of leather to close the neck line… A pair of black trousers and dark grey cargo pants… A short, elbow length maroon cloak… Oh my, I forgot! A hat!"

As magic made Zoro try on the button up shirt, black trousers and the cloak, the lady hastily scurried to a shelf of hats and scanned for the perfect sized one. She finally decided upon a hat with a really wide rim that seemed to blend into the loose upper half. She smushed it on his head with a loud but dull smack and had Zoro spin around. She beamed happily, choosing to ignore Zoro's look of complete hatred.

"Now, would you like new shoes? And would you like for me to mend your original clothes to fit you?"

"Yes ma'am. No shoes.", said Zoro, his smile and voice sickly sweet with forced poleitness. The woman just clapped excitedly, and with a flick of her wand, some needles and thread attacked the clothes with gusto. Within two minutes they came to a halt. Zoro, finally with a genuinely happy appearance, snatched the clothing from the air and tucked them protectively to his side, wedging them in the sword belt the lady had ignored.

"Please come ag-!", called out the lady as they finally left the shop, the door slaming shut before the lady could finish her sencence, at which Zoro smirked at.

* * *

OKAY~ I decided that my imaginative juice's have run out, so no more typing PUHLEASE. Jesus, I got so stuck at the Gringotts part. I did NOT want to describe the intricate get up they had goin' on underground. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat!

I am waiting for follower name suggestions! If you haven't looked at my profile, I will list them here:

1\. Chibies

2\. Fellow Obsessees

3\. Unicorn Barfs (… Do I HAVE to explain myself?)

4\. Razzies

or, 5. K.A.N.S. (Kinda Abnormal Nutty Supporters)

I want you guys to tell me with one you like and I will count them for a vote! Thank you for the 7 that followed so far, the 3 that , and the person that reviewed!

-IKanS


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I wasn't on all yesterday due to my stepdad being a jerk and always limiting ALL TIME ON ANY ELECTRONIC! :( Parents are frickin' kill joys. I have snuck some time in on my phone, so I have the next chapter for Zoro the Wizard saved in it. I only need my parents to GIMME IT 'cause the chapter has Zoro's wand (SPOILER) and pet in it. FML

Besides that, I do need more time for a school project I am working on at the moment, so I may not get to publish the chapter for a couple of days. I'm only human~ And I bleed when I fall down~ I'm only human~ And I crash and I break down (HEHE used to love that song!)

Hope you all are having a great Monday. I heard about the Miami shooting, and to tell you the truth, I am disgusted. I was born and raised in America, and its so sad to look at the news and see someone get shot everyday. That was no exaggeration. Shootings happen all the time, because the government lets the gun producers pay huge amounts of money to let these guns, that are used for KILLING PEOPLE, into the hands of the wrong people. It is a corrupt system, and until something happens to it, these events will keep happening.

What makes me the most upset are two factors of this disaster:

1) The man, who was Christian and a homophobe, decided he had the right to storm into a gay club and just kill them all

and, 2) Donald Trump commented on the shooting by saying Muslim Terrorists were to blame. The man was CLEARLY WHITE.

The think that people now-a-days associate muslims, or any middle-eastern person, to some sort of cult or terrorist group is just plain ignorant. Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of middle-eastern shit going on with ISIS and other terrorists, but you have to ask yourself; "Are they all bad people? A little girl from Islam, a terrorist? Refugees, who come for a better life and future, are all hiding a bomb in their clothes?"

Sorry if this offends anyone. This is based off of what I heard, believe in, and talked to my family with.

Just please take these people into consideration and have a moment of silence

-IKanS


End file.
